everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebonee Chons
Ebonee Chons (She/her) is a 2019 introduced character. She is the daughter of Khonsu from Egyptian Mythology and in her Yearbook Year in the Ever After High Mythology Program. A sweet girl, Ebs is an incredibly insecure person who hides behind an outer shell of pastel aesthetic and a love for the people around her. Thanks to this love, she sides a a Rebel because she want's support their Rebellion by being one herself. She truthfully has no quarrels with her destiny, but hopes to see everyone else happy, maybe sacrificing her own in the process. 'History' 'Pre-Ever After High' TBA 'Ever After High' 'Freedom Year' TBA 'Legacy Year' TBA 'Yearbook Year' TBA 'Fourth Year' TBA 'Future' TBA Character 'Personality' Ebonee can often be described as incredibly kind hearted. She's a very sweet girl, generally, with a very soft outer shell. I feel like no matter how I continue to write this it's going to sound extremely cliche but y'know, oh well. To be blunt, Ebonee is also the definition of the type of person who cares so much about her friends and their happiness but with little regard for her own well being. Despite always trying to hype her friends up, Ebonee has very little hype for herself. She's incredibly insecure about almost everything- her looks, her personality, you name it. Despite being in a very high position in the sky as the next personification of the moon, Ebonee certainly doesn't think very highly of herself. She brushes off compliments and constantly doesn't listen to people despite they're efforts for her to listen them. Even if its one of her closet friends, she's always convinced people lie to her. Ebs tries her hardest to keep her friends happy, and is very much a people person. She adores her friends to no existent and constantly puts them above herself. She's a very reliable person, and often the shoulder to cry on for most of them. One of Ebonee's special qualities is her huge heart and her ability to empathize with people. Like how the moon is there during the darkest times in the night, Ebonee is always there for people during they're darkest times. She's also extremely diligent and very hard working. She's that person in group projects, the one who does most of the work, either because no one else is doing it or because she just figures she's the most qualified to do the work. tbc Ebs is also very one track minded, which can be good sometimes but at the same time... Not so much. She often over works herself to the point that she can barely function. This has happens numerous times and her friends always advise against it, but she rarely listens. She needs to get this done, she says, she needs to do it perfectly, she says. She's perfectly fine, it's not like shes over worked herself for the fifth time this month. While's she's trying to work on it, Ebonee is a little judgmental. It's probably because she's pushing her own insecurities on her other people silently. Quietly commenting on they're hair or how they present themselves, comparing them to other people. Maybe she doesn't realize it, but the things she's prone to comment on in other people is the same thing she's insecure about herself. Ebonee is very much a perfonist- to the point where its actively a problem. Of course, it's not always a problem, I mean, she's got a neat organization system! However, a lot of her perfonist tendency often have to do with how people view her and her life. Part of it is rooted in possible anxiety, the other part is just the fact that Ebonee lives to please people and if she doesn't, oh, who knows what could happen. theres more??? 'Appearance' Ebonee is a small Egyptian girl with a dark complex and stands at roughly 5 foot. She has dark brown eyes and hair almost as dark as what she's named after her. She's very self conscious about her apperance and doesn't like it when people comment on how she looks (expect for a handful of people), even if it's positive. 'Hobbies and Interests' 'Space' As a moon Goddess, Ebonee naturally has an interest in space. She already knows quiet a lot about it, however, Ebonee finds it very homey and comforting. When she's feeling incredibly home sick, it's common to find her curled up with some astronomey book and reading it, and feeling an instant wave of comfort. Travelling TBA Animals TBA 'Powers and Abilities' *um 'Myth' 'Egyptian Mythology' Main Article: Khonsu 'How does Ebonee come into it?' Khonsu never exactly had much of a consort, however, he did have something going on with a (im)mortal once. This fling or serious relationship (the actural details of the relationship are blurred) ended up in the birth of Ebonee. Khonsu knows how her mother is, however, she is not an active part of Ebonee's life and Ebs is okay with that 'Views on Destiny' Ebonee is quiet impartial towards her destiny. She doesn't hate it but she's not obsessed with it like some other people. Considering she never grew up with the concept of Destiny, it wasn't something ingrained in her to care so much about. Even when she started attending EAH, her dad really couldn't care less if she followed it or not. When the whole royal/rebel thing really started going at it, Ebonee sided as a Rebel in support of the cause. 'Parallels' *tba 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Khonsu (Father)' *wow, an actually healthy fatherly relationship??? 'Mother' She doesn't know who she is and neither do I. 'Children of the Nile' squad 'Friends' 'Neteri Hor-Aha' *did you mean: dad? *prob like her best friend *ebs,,, acturally accepts compliments from him cause she's more convinced he wouldn't lie to her. 'Khentimentiu Almawt' *other dad??? *think he and neteri are dumbasses but she still loves them 'Torni Thorson' *ebs? fourth? dad i guess *tornis like "you go you funky little lesbian" and theyre bros 'Aquantices' TBA 'Pet' She has many. 'Roommate' 'Amorette J. Cupid' tba 'Romance' 'Chione Kat' Ebonee kind of sorta (defiently) has a small (huge) thing for Chione Kat, her fellow Egyptian Goddess. The moment Ebonee meet Chi, she more or less quietly feel head over heels. She would never, under any circumstances, ever admit it and had convinced herself that the feelings would never be reciprocate and she was just fooling herself. However... 'Enemies' 'Outfits' oof 'School Life' 'Class-ic Schedule' 'Dorm Room' TBA 'Alternative Universes' 'Reality AU' Name? Parents name? Explain who it all works. 'Trivia' *Ebonee is a lesbian. 'Quotes' 'Notes' * Ebonee is an Egyptian name meaning Black, cause, the night sky and stuff. Chons is a variation of Khonsu. * Other ideas for Ebonee's name were other variations of Ebonee (Ebony, Ebone, and like ten others), and Leila, meaning born at night. * I listened to Prom Queen by Beach Bunny as loop while I wrote her page so I guess that explains something. 'Gallery' TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Lesbian Category:No Roommate Category:Grimms' Weirdos